badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis The Fox Shorts - Lost Short
I have always been a Oof! Network fan. In 2016, they made a new show called "Lapis The Fox Show", which was created by Oof God. Lapis The Fox Show involves a show about an 22-year-old lab assistan named Lapis The Fox and he does random things. He is also the one who enjoys attending gallaries, watching television and badminton. He is inspiring and reliable, but can also be very evil and a bit moody. He is British who defines himself as straight. He started studying chemistry at college but never finished the course. He is currently in a relationship with Annissa Maryanna Vaughan. Annissa is the same age as him and works as an artist. Lapis's best friend is a lab assistant called Simon Bennett. They get on well most of the time. He also hangs around with Spenser Ashton and Selby Jewell. They enjoy going to the movies together. I can recall that one day when I found a Lost DVD of Lapis The Fox Show. It was a very horrifying experience, so here's the story. I always watched Lapis The Fox Show on Oof! Network. This became one of my favorite shows and I made a schedule to record every episode. so I thought to myself, "Hmm, could there be any Lapis The Fox Show DVDs?" This made me drive to the movie store. When I arrived, I went to the aisle with Nickelodeon DVDs. There were numerous DVDs and VHS Tapes. I bought two SCE VHS tapes that had every episode from seasons one and two, since I also liked SCE. Then, I found 10 DVDs of Lapis The Fox Show with titles such as "Volume 1" or "Volume 2", but I found this DVD of Lapis The Fox Show with a disc written with a sharper and it said "Lapis The Fox Short: LAPIS FINALLY ####ING DIES". There were no pictures on the cover. It has a note which read, "This episode was made by an unknown person in Syria. It was found In a pile of debris after an earthquake in a pile of rubble and there was a drawer with a DVD, a picture of Lapis and a bag of intestines, and a picture of a disfigured person similar to Chris Savino." I later inserted the disk into my old DVD player. It skipped to the short itself. When the episode started, the usual intro played. Nothing was wrong so far. However, at the end, nobody went to the couch to watch the TV. It didn't act like they were there as well. Another thing that was wrong was that the ending logo was tainted with the color of pastel red instead of orange. The website was not joking around. There was definitely something wrong with this episode. The title card had a black background with white fog flowing across the left of it, with centered text saying "Enough Is Enough". The bottom bubbles below showed who made the episode as well. which was the same as the first two seasons. The music was a low, rumbling noise that was a little ambient, something that you may hear in a horror game. The episode began with the outside view of the house, as it sometimes did. The music was absent, like the beginning of "Brawl in the family". It cut to Lapis watching the Television, instead of playing video games like he usually does. He was just chilling. "Don't you just hate living with 10 sisters? Well, sometimes I do." He said. I saw his smile turn upside down. "But on rare occasions, I go a little too far. I wish that they would just leave me alone, but I can't hurt them, they're my siblings! I want to love 'em, but the things they do are like a setback for me." Lapis here sounded a little more serious than normal. "Hey bro!" Cheese said, as she appeared next to Lapis in the next shot. "What did platypus say before leaving the bar? Put it on my bill!" Lapis frowned as she laughed. "Yes, Cheese, pretty funn-" "Do you want to smell my flower?" "I'm not falling for-" Cheese's flower sprayed water on Lapis' face before he could finish what he was saying. "Okay, Cheese, that's-" "Do you want some of my banana cream pie?" Luan said before slamming it on Lapis' face. I wondered why the description said that this episode was too dark. Cheese was making so many jokes that I it made the episode more stupid than graphic. Lapis facepalmed in dissatisfaction. "Stop Cheese, you're not funny." "What do you call a boy who's completely white?... A flour boy!" Cheese laughed for a bit, but one shot later, Lapis slid his hand off of his face, revealing his angry eyes. "Enough... is enough..." Lapis said furiously as he grabbed Cheese by her shoulders. "Wow, nice grip, bro! You shoulder work out at the gym!" Cheese laughed at her little joke. Then something happened. It took me back to the shot of Lapis. It felt as if I was hit by a train. Just after Cheese laughed at her little joke, Lapis slammed her head against the wall, bruising her and knocking her out. A low, ambient tune played in the background. Lapis gasped and stared at the crack in Cheese's head, and then at her purple-bruised, unconscious body. He looked at his hands in fear. "Wh... What have I done?... I've never done something like this before..." He looked back at Cheese. "But this... made me feel so alive... For some reason, I've never felt this good in a while... I know just what to do..." It cut to black for 3 seconds, transitioning to Rouge texting on her phone, possibly to Bobby. "Hey Rouge, can you drive me to the comic store?" "Ugh, just do it yourself or get your mom, Lapis." Rouge left the room, which I assumed was to go to the bathroom, and Lapis looked at her phone which she left inside, glaring as he planned his next wipeout. One shot later, Rouge was seen walking into her room when... "LAPIS, LET GO OF MY PHONE, RIGHT N-" Rouge was hit on the head by her phone, as it broke with the shattering of glass. Lapis walked over to her body, and looked down on her. "This is for smashing my VR console, teenage brat." Lapis said with silent anger as it cut to Rouge's lifeless body. Her phone was shattered, with bits of glass scattered across her face, being cut across some places. She was bleeding across her face on where she was cut. I was shocked to see the lab assistant go on such a killing spree like this. "Why was this made?" I thought to myself. It cut to black, yet again, to change to a different scene, taking place in the back yard. "Hey Lapis, wanna wrestle?" "Sure, why not, Amy? I'll bet I win this time!" I knew this was going to be no wrestling match, but I kept on watching to see where it would go. As Lapis was wrestling with Amy, he got behind her, and shortly after, cut to a close-up of Lynn's eyes. "Come at me bro-" Lynn's anticipation was cut short when she not only widened her eyes, but gagged. I knew something went wrong. The dark tune grew louder. It cut away from the closeup to show Lapis choking her 13-year-old sister from behind. Not only that, but the animation quality changed to a style very similar to that of King of the Hill. It looked so shocking that it didn't look as cartoony as before. I watched as Amy gripped her brother's hands to break free. It was useless for her to escape. It cut to Amy's point of view as she was turned around, face to face with Lapis. This is when I felt like I was going to faint. Lapis' face looked menacing, cold, and possessed at this point. His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils were larger and his skin was a tad bit darker. The animation at this point went back to the normal style, but his face was still highly detailed. In Lapis' pupils was the reflection of his choking sister, Amy. I watched in shock as her vision went blurry, and her eyelids opened and closed. By the time she had her eyes shut, she was done. It was over for her. The gloomy music stopped. The next shot went to Lapis sitting in the dark, with Amy's body next to him. A different low tune played. Lapis looked at his sibling's body with a pleasured look on his face. After 30 seconds, he spoke. "Sleep tight, Amy. You're free." I got chills as he said those words. Lapis had snapped, and he was no longer the man with a plan. He was now a corrupt soul. "I wonder who's next for the axe..." He wondered to himself, as he looked up. With a planning smile, thoughts came to him. The video suddenly turned black and white. Lapis pulled Sonic closer to him with a pair of scissors in his hand, and glared at Stickman with a bat in his hand. He was seen smashing Stickman's guitar on his face, and about to set Sonic on fire. It cut to black afterwards. A line of white, uppercase text spelling "ONE WEEK LATER" faded in after 5 seconds. It was clear that one week had passed. It was nighttime again when the text and black screen faded out. Lincoln was staring at the bodies of his now-dead sisters, which were under his bed. To name a few of their fates, Lily choked on what I assume is a small toy, and Lola was cut in the face multiple times. I'm not going to get into the rest of the sisters, though. "My job is done. All I need is one more... but who is it?..." He said, looking around. "Yes... it must be me... there is something that I must do." Lapis said as he looked down. As it cut to black for 10 seconds, Lincoln was now seen hanging from the ceiling, his back turned against the camera. I felt bewildered. All of the siblings are dead, all because Lapis had snapped. And it all built up to this moment. Lapis had to kill himself, in order to join his sisters. Well, not all of her sisters. Just after a silent 12 seconds, Luan slowly got out of Lapis' bed, and panted heavily. It was a relief that he didn't die. Like I said way earlier, he was knocked out, not dead. his wounds were still present. he was a bit pale, and a bit more blood had dripped down his face, but not entirely. he looked at Lapis and back at his sisters, which were now lifeless corpses. "This is no joke." Tails said softly as he witnessed his first mass murder. She stood for moment before limping outside, possibly to tell the parents what happened. Afterwards, the camera panned slowly to Lapis' hanging body. It faded to black, indicating the end of the episode. The credits had an eerie, ambient tune, and the background was the same white fog from the title card-black background and moving left, but it lasted a little longer. As the credits stopped, the screen went black, and an echoing high tune rang for about 12 seconds. It gave me the willies. Afterwards, the episode was finally over. Questions still rang through my head. Why was this made? What happened that led Chris Savino, the creator of the show, to make this? This episode had to have something to it, I just knew it had to. I tried doing some research of this certain episode, but nothing was found on this specific episode. I went to bed after spending 25 minutes of useless research, because no other website had anything of the episode. I still had some nightmares of that episode. Lapis, standing there with his cold, angry, bloodshot eyes, and overly detailed face. He did nothing. He just watched me as I slept. I always turned on my lights after those nightmares happened. I didn't want him strangling me, slamming me against the wall, whatever he could do to end my life. I didn't go back to Digital Fossils for a week because of that episode. That didn't mean that I was done with it though. I just hope that I would someday find some info about this episode, like Who suggested the idea for this episode. However, here was the real question : How did they get away with making such an abysmal episode? The episode ended. I got nightmares from seeing the death of the members of the Loud family. I stopped watching Oof! Network and I threw away all my Oof! Network items like my Lapis The Fox plush, my TV, and the other oof! network DVDs I had. I lost my sanity. Someone found me and locked me in a mental ward. I know, it sounds weird that I was locked up due to a kid's show, but it happened. I later escaped and went back to my house. Later, I knew that the final three sentences that Lincoln said were true. Jesus actually has abandoned us. All of the violence and corruption around the world. I guess there's no time to get over this. This is a good time to kill myself. I'm posting this here because nobody will believe me. I'm on the balcony of my apartment, looking down the road with crowds just using their cellphones, not even trying to help me. I knew that He had abandoned all of us. Goodbye. Category:Ripoff Category:Troll pasta Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Lost Episodes Category:BCP Category:Pastas